


Don't cry

by asper



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, MotoGP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 不好意思写了个Dovi X Marc的邪教外加略微ooc前提预警 Rossi因为Viñales劈腿了Marc





	Don't cry

Marc是Dovi从Rossi那里捡来的。  
他发现两人在阿根廷站之后就再也没有说过话 不管是场外还是场上。  
于是这位杜卡迪车手用了一杯酒就把那个西班牙男孩带回了自己的房间。何况他早知道因为17年自己差点拿走Marc的卫冕冠军成功吸引了男孩不少的注意力。  
Dovi脑中幻想过无数种和Marc做爱的场景。但他从来没有意料到，Marc这个赛场上的疯子在暖光下的大床上居然如此百依百顺。意大利人总以为自己要花上好大一份力气才能把那个自以为是的本田车手压在身下，而事实却是，当他把对方丢在床上压下身之后Marc除了试图推搡了几下后就放弃了。

“你和Rossi真的掰了？” 虽然Dov知道在床上提别的男人的名字是大忌，但他依旧需要避免不慎成为第三者。

“对啊，被一个意大利人甩了之后又掉进一个意大利人的手里。”

透过光线Dovi看到西班牙男孩的脸上又露出了那个招牌笑容，此时marc还穿着那件土掉渣的卫衣，Dovi伸手扯过卫衣的领子示意男孩抬手便整件脱了下来。

其实Dovi之前听说过一些，Marc和Rossi分分合合的这段时间两人因为Rossi和Vinales的关系吵过不止一次。但可能除了Marc那个傻小子总是相信意大利人的情话外，大家都知道雅马哈里的两位关系不简单，何况相比魅力值上Marc还是处于弱势。但Dovi不懂为什么他和Rossi这两个意大利人会看上这个对谁都咧嘴笑的西班牙傻小子。他之前以为Rossi只是想赛后通过意大利人的方式制制这个天不怕地不怕的年轻人，直到当Dovi终于在一系列前戏之后进入了西班牙男孩的身体，那一瞬间他完全明白了Rossi的小心思了。  
Marc的身体和他本人一样真诚还附带了西班牙式的热情。  
男孩因为高潮断续冒出的汗打湿了睫毛和头发，让他想起每次Marc完赛后摘下头盔全身湿透的样子，Dovi伸手去帮他撩开额前汗湿的头发，原本梳好在头顶的前发搭在了额前让意大利人感觉自己在和一个未成年人发生关系。  
性爱是每个赛车手必备的。Dov对此深信不疑。毕竟在每场高压的比赛后没有什么比在床上干自己的对手更酣畅淋漓的了。何况对方还如此配合。  
在高潮了一次后，Dovi搂着Marc沿着腰线把男孩整个人翻过身来以背入的姿势再次抽插起来。在Dovi找到完美的契合点后他双手握住手边的细腰让双臀迎合自己的节奏。Marc的嘴里终于忍不住泻出细碎的呻吟和一些不成句的西班牙语。但Dovi根本不在意呻吟中的断句，滚烫的肠壁不经意吸咬着他的下体，当他高潮着射进套子里的时候，他只想着哪一天能哄骗Marc让自己直接射进在他的身体里。

“你说他为什么不肯接受我的道歉。”  
完事后Marc缩到在大床的一边，拉过身旁的被子把自己裹了进去。Dovi试图扯他出来去洗澡结果被窝里发出了闷闷的说话声，Dovi甚至不觉得那是在问自己。

“他大概不想原谅你。”  
“好吧。其实我觉得他可能只是碰巧找到一个可以甩掉我的借口。”

“……”

“但我再也不会伤心了，反正他骑得没我快。”  
“……”

Dovi等了一会儿被子里没声之后他趁机扯开了被子角却发现男孩闭着眼睛眼泪却流的满脸都是。  
他从来都不知道那个一定要拿冠军的Marc这么爱哭。

“走，起来洗澡。”  
Dovi对面前这个哭的一塌糊涂的人突然慌了，他伸手捞起角落里的Marc试图把他骗去浴室洗澡好让他能心安理得地睡觉。

“你说我都道歉两次了。”  
年轻人还粘在床上不肯动，抬起眼睛看着Dovi似乎要从他嘴里逼出答案。

“Marc.....说实话，他可能真的不爱你了。”

意大利人不耐烦地说完这句之后就后悔了，因为好不容易探出头的男孩又把自己整个闷进去了。

“好吧。”

大概沉默了两分钟后，Marc突然掀开被子自己往浴室走去了，关门前还望出头示意Dovi过去。  
刚踏进浴室门意大利人就被男孩拉进了淋浴室，Marc已经调好了水温，水花打湿了两个人的头发，淌过两个人的嘴角滑落进了吻里。  
Dovi继而亲了亲对方湿漉的脖颈顺着线条用舌头舔着缩骨之间的沟壑，最后在Marc的默认下两人又在浴室里酣畅淋漓地做完了今夜的第二次。

从浴室出来的时候Marc已经累的昏昏欲睡，他靠在Dovi的身上耍赖让他帮自己吹完了头发之后就完全意识地睡倒在了床上。  
关上顶灯之后，Dovi看着躺在床侧的年轻人，他忍不禁偷偷搓乱自己刚帮他吹干的头发，用手指勾了勾那个可爱的鼻头。

要是这个男孩在赛道上没有那么讨厌就好了。  
Dovi心里想。

 

 

\- END -


End file.
